


[Podfic] Fight For This; And I Want

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] And I 'verse [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Depersonalization, Found Family, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Taako may set his allegiance elsewhere, but Davenport recruited him to this mission and he'll be damned before he lets any of his crew members down.Alternately titled; Davenport steps up to plate.
Relationships: Davenport & Taako (The Adventure Zone), IPRE Crew as Family, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: [Podfic] And I 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Fight For This; And I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight for This; And I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752727) by [ohjustdisarmalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/pseuds/ohjustdisarmalready). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/03.-fight-for-this-and-i-want/03.%20Fight%20for%20This%3B%20And%20I%20Want.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Contains both chapters 1 and 2.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/03.-fight-for-this-and-i-want/03.%20Fight%20for%20This%3B%20And%20I%20Want.mp3) | 33 MB | 0:46:50  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/03.-fight-for-this-and-i-want/03.%20Fight%20for%20This%3B%20And%20I%20Want.m4b)  
  
| 33 MB | 0:46:50


End file.
